The Haunted House
by daxy
Summary: The team has to investigate a crime in a supposedly haunted house. When strange things start to happen the team soon starts to wonder if they are dead or alive. Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_** The team has to investigate a crime in a supposedly haunted house. When strange things start to happen the team soon starts to wonder if they are dead or alive. And if the things they see are real.**

**AN: This is only a story with two chapters, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Eric is back on the team and Jesse is still alive.**

**Rating: T**

**-I-**

"Is the legend true?" Walter asked.

The team was on their way to a crime scene in old Mr. Faulkner's mansion. It was said to be haunted after the horrible murders in 1845. However nothing had ever been proved.

"Come on Walter, a haunted house? You really don't believe that do you?" Eric asked.

The team was driving in two cars, Walter, Eric, Ryan and Jesse in one and the rest of the team in the other. Frank was also with them, but he was driving his own car, which by the way needed to be replaced with a newer model since Frank's car was ancient.

"I don't know. What's the story behind the legend?" Walter asked.

"I don't remember all of it. I think H knows." Eric shrugged.

"It's just a mansion, it's not haunted. For now it's a crime scene." Jesse said, "You're not going to see any ghosts in there."

"I wouldn't say that, some people claim that they've seen figures standing inside looking through the windows. Others claim that they've heard people screaming." Ryan said.

"So it could be true?" Walter asked.

"Walter, people have claimed to have seen Napoleon walk down the streets of Paris in broad day light too." Jesse sighed, "It's bullshit."

"I have to agree with Jesse." Eric said.

"I'm going to ask H what the legend is all about." Walter smiled.

Jesse and Eric shook their heads and then stopped outside the mansion. It was much bigger than anyone had expected. It was six stories tall and had a big basement that was said to be tricky like a maze.

"Hey H, what's the story about this place?" Walter asked.

Horatio gave him a smirk and chuckled. Horatio had always been interested in reading about haunted places and since this place was so close to Miami, it was even more interesting.

"Well, it's said that the family that lived here died in the hands of Mr. Faulkner, but nothing could ever be proved. They might have just moved to another state or country." Horatio said, "It all started it 1845 when the housekeeper Ms. Wilson saw Mr. Faulkner kissing his niece. Mr. Faulkner fired Ms. Wilson when he noticed that she had seen them but in fear that she would tell people, he stabbed her with her own kitchen knife. Apparently witnesses saw a man with the same jacket as Mr. Faulkner leaving her house with bloody hands."

"So Mr. Faulkner was suspected of murder?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, and it's after that things get strange. Mr. Faulkner is supposedly said to have stabbed his entire family to death with an axe, his wife, two sons, niece and sister. He then supposedly hung himself. No bodies were ever found and the only witness was declared insane when the police found him rambling about how the spirits had left the bodies and he had seen it with his own eyes. He was hanged because the police thought he had murdered the Faulkner family."

"Who was the witness?" Ryan asked.

"The cook, Lawrence. No bodies, no blood, nothing was found that could prove that Lawrence or Mr. Faulkner himself had murdered anyone. Their things were left untouched and no one in the Faulkner family was ever seen again." Horatio smirked, "People claim that they still live in the house as ghosts. That their spirits are unable to leave."

"And some people will claim that this poor fellow was murdered by the ghosts." Tom said as he walked towards the team that were now standing by the dead body in the lobby.

"Hello Dr. Loman." Horatio said.

"Hello Horatio, it looks like this poor fellow died from massive head trauma." Tom said.

"He might have been pushed outside the window on the fourth floor." Calleigh said.

She was standing outside looking at the broken bush branches and the broken window.

"He does have bruises from being pushed on his chest." Tom said.

"Okay, somebody pushed him through the window and then dragged him inside again, why?" Horatio asked.

"To hide the body." Ryan suggested.

"The 911 call was made by a rookie cop who saw the body fall. He didn't see anybody else." Frank said.

"But it's a big meadow between the main road and the house; he could easily have missed seeing the murderer." Eric said.

"Yes he could have, but the drive on the dirt road only took two minutes, could somebody really move a body that fast and then hide?" Frank asked.

"It would be hard but not impossible. Moving a dead body is not easy." Tom said.

"Natalia, Calleigh and Walter take a look on the fourth floor and see what happened. Ryan, Jesse and Eric take the bottom floor and the outside of the house." Horatio said, "What more can you tell me Tom?"

"Well, he died less than an hour ago." Tom said, "Which is around the time that the rookie cop got here."

Horatio nodded and watched as Tom but the body on a gurney and took him to his car.

"At least Tom doesn't have to stay here very long." Frank muttered.

"This place scares you Frank?" Horatio smirked.

"A little bit." Frank admitted, "I hate haunted houses."

"Come on Frank, it's just a legend."

"I sure hope so because if I see anything strange I'm going to leave and never set my foot in here again." Frank said and Horatio chuckled.

The team didn't have to work very long to realize that the evidence didn't prove anything about a second person being inside the house. Two hours after the team had arrived they were done and went to the lobby to tell Horatio.

"No shoe or fingerprints and no DNA that indicates that a second person was here." Calleigh sighed, "We only have the victim's fingerprints and shoeprints leading from the lobby to the fourth floor."

"There are signs of a struggle on the fourth floor, but nothing that can tell us who the victim was fighting with." Natalia said.

"No sign of any break-in either." Jesse said.

"So all we know is that our victim entered the house which was unlocked, drank tequila and then went to the fourth floor and was pushed through the window and then dragged inside again." Horatio said and bagged some tequila bottles that he had found, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly. How can there be bruises on the victim where he was pushed and evidence of a struggle but nothing else that indicated he wasn't here alone?" Frank asked, "Could he have been stumbling around up there and accidentally fallen through the window? He was drunk afterall"

"It's possible, but it doesn't explain the bruises on his chest." Eric said.

"Maybe the ghosts killed him." Walter suggests.

"Walter, it's just a legend. No one has ever been able to prove that this place is haunted." Natalia said.

"I think Walter is scared." Ryan teased.

"I'm not scared."

"Yeah, right!" Ryan chuckled.

"Eric, Ryan and Jesse look in the basement for… well, anything you can find that could be of help to the case. Frank and Natalia take the fourth and fifth floor, Walter, Calleigh and I will take the lobby and the floors all the way up to the third. We meet back here in an hour." Horatio said.

**-I-**

"Is it true that this basement is like a maze?" Ryan asked.

"Some people say it is." Jesse said, "It is believed that Mr. Faulkner had a love for mazes so he built his basement like one."

"Oh great, we could get lost down here." Ryan sighed.

"We're walking in a straight line Wolfe, how are we supposed to get lost?" Eric asked.

Ryan shrugged and then the boys stopped outside what were apparently the employee's rooms.

"They lived in the basement?" Ryan asked, "How cruel isn't that?"

"Mr. Faulkner wasn't known to be a nice man." Jesse said, "Alright, I'll search through the rooms and you guys continue down to the showers and toilets."

"They didn't have that in their own rooms?" Ryan asked.

"No, Mr. Faulkner liked to humiliate his employees by forcing them to share showers." Jesse said.

"How do you know all this?" Ryan asked.

"I borrowed books from H." Jesse shrugged, "That man has a library in his living room."

"Cool." Ryan said impressed.

Jesse entered the first room, which had belonged to Lawrence, the cook. Ryan and Eric walked passed Ms. Wilson's room and the gardener, Mr. Clark James's room.

"Where was the gardener when the family was murdered?" Ryan asked.

"According to the legend he was abroad visiting his family in Ireland." Eric said, "I heard this in school."

"And why wasn't the cook murdered?"

"He was hiding somewhere."

"These are the showers." Ryan said, "Three showers in one room. Poor Ms. Wilson had to shower with two men."

Eric nodded and then stepped inside the room. Ryan remained in the doorway. Eric crouched down and looked closer at the floor, not sure what he was looking for but he did what Horatio had told him to.

"I'm planning to ask Calleigh to marry me." Eric said.

"Really? That's great!" Ryan grinned.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm nervous though. She could say no… I don't think she will, but with women you never know." Eric chuckled slightly and then stood up, "You think she'll say yes, right?"

Eric turned around and was surprised to notice that he was alone. He exited the room and looked in both ways in the hallway.

"Ryan?" Eric asked and continued deeper down the hallway, "Ryan?"

Eric pulled his cell phone out of his pocket but couldn't get a signal so that he could call Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, where are you?" He called out, "Jesse? Ryan? If this is some sort of sick joke it's not funny."

Eric sighed in relief when he finally found Ryan facing a painting on the wall. Eric called his name and approached him.

"Murderer, murdered… murderer, get out of my house." Ryan mumbled, "Murderer…"

"Ryan, what the hell is the matter with you?" Eric asked and stepped closer to his friend.

"Get out of my house, murderer."

Eric touched Ryan's shoulder and the younger man faced him. Eric gasped as he saw Ryan's eyes. They were blood red!

"Murderer, get out of my house." Ryan mumbled and turned around and quickly walked away.

Eric started to follow him while on the same time calling his name.

"Ryan! Stop you idiot!" Eric growled.

Ryan was faster than Eric and soon Eric lost sight of him.

"Ryan!" Eric called out and continued to walk down deeper in the basement.

Suddenly Eric bumped in to someone and was surprised to see that it was Jesse.

"What the hell man? What kind of game are you and Ryan playing?" Eric growled.

"Game? I heard you calling for me and Ryan. What's wrong?"

"Ryan was mumbling words like, _get out of my house murderer_, his eyes were blood red and he started to walk away from me." Eric said, "He scared the shit out of me!"

"Ryan's gone?"

"Stop it Jesse, he's with you isn't he." Eric sighed.

"Eric, I was searching for evidence in the rooms remember? I heard you call my name and decided to follow your voice. I never saw Ryan." Jesse said.  
"You've got to be kidding me."

"No man, it's true. But not we need to find Ryan." Jesse said.

"Where in the basement are we?"

"I don't know, but let's just walk back the way you came." Jesse said.

On the same time as Jesse and Eric were trying to find a way back, Ryan was in Ms. Wilson's room. He had decided to help Jesse search through the rooms, since only one man was needed in the showers. When Eric hadn't said anything for fifteen minutes Ryan had decided to leave. Eric wasn't listening to when he called his name anyway.

"Guys, there is nothing here. We should get back to the lobby now." Ryan called out.

When he got no response he stepped outside in the hallway and looked around.

"Jesse? Eric?" Ryan called, "Very funny guys! I'm going to the lobby."

Ryan sighed and walked back the way they had come. When Ryan reached the lobby he found Horatio, Calleigh and Walter waiting for him there.

"Where are Jesse and Eric?" Calleigh asked.

"Probably playing a game. They just vanished in the basement." Ryan sighed, "They were just trying to scare me. Where are Frank and Nat?"

"On the fifth floor. We're not supposed to meet until twenty minutes anyway." Walter said.

Suddenly the front door and all the windows closed with a bang and the wooden boards on the inside of the windows looked.

Horatio tried to open the front door but it was locked. They all tried to open the windows and the door, but when nothing had changed in ten minutes, Horatio decided to shoot at the door.

"I can't believe it! Nothing happened." Horatio said, "What is going on here?"

"We could ask the same thing." Eric said as he and Jesse joined their friends in the lobby, "We've been following Ryan in the basement for more than twenty minutes or so. We saw glimpses of him every now and then."

"Ryan has been with us for ten minutes." Calleigh said.

"He can't have been!" Eric growled, "We both saw him down there. Red eyes and mumbling words about a murderer."

Ryan looked confused at Jesse and Eric, "I searched through the housekeeper's room, Ms. Wilson. You talked with me Eric and then suddenly didn't say anything for fifteen minutes."

"I was in the showers less than five minutes Ryan." Eric said.

"Shut up!" Horatio suddenly exclaimed, "Something weird is going on. It doesn't matter what happened in the basement because right now we have a bigger problem. I can't get a signal on my phone and the doors and windows are locked."

"We can't get out?" Jesse asked.

"No." Horatio said, "Eric and Ryan, go up to the fifth floor and get Natalia and Frank."

**-I-**

In the meantime on the fifth floor Natalia and Frank were completely unaware of what was happening in the lobby. They hadn't heard or seen anything strange anywhere.

"It's time to go down soon, in ten minutes we're supposed to meet the others in the lobby." Natalia said.

"We have two rooms up here left to check first." Frank said, "I have no idea what H thinks we're going to find."

"I don't think he expects us to find anything, but we have to check just to make sure." Natalia said.

Natalia opened the room to what was Mr and Mrs. Faulkner's bedroom while Frank opened the door to the oldest son's room. Natalia stepped inside the room and noticed all the mirrors.

"Oh hey Calleigh!" Natalia smiled as she saw Calleigh standing behind her in the mirror.

When Calleigh didn't answer Natalia turned around to face her but saw no one.

"Cal?" She called out.

Natalia turned around again and this time saw Ryan standing behind her with a smirk. Again when she turned around, Ryan was gone.

"Frank?" Natalia called out.

Frank entered the room and saw Jesse standing behind him in the mirror.

"It's not real." Natalia said, "Jesse is not there."

"He has to be." Frank said and turned around to face the CSI.

He was shocked to see that Jesse was gone. When both he and Natalia faced the mirrors again, they saw Horatio standing behind them gnawing on a hand. But he was gone when they turned around to face him.

"Let's go down, this is way too creepy for me." Frank said and Natalia nodded in agreement.

On the same time Eric and Ryan were walking up the stairs to get Natalia and Frank. Ryan was whining about how it was a bad idea to be inside the house.

"Ryan! Stop whining like a little girl! We're stuck in here, but the officers outside are probably trying their best to get us out. Until then we have no choice but to stay." Eric said.

"My gut tells me that we should go back downstairs."

"I don't trust your gut." Eric teased.

"You should! This house is fucking haunted Eric." Ryan whined.

Eric had to believe that it was. After chasing Ryan in the basement with Jesse and finding out that Ryan hadn't even been down there at the time scared the shit out of him.

"Ryan, this house or mansion, might be haunted but that doesn't mean that we can't do our job." Eric said, trying to convince himself that everything was fine.

"It's Carol Faulkner." Ryan gasped and pointed at the little girl standing in front of a painting of her mother. Eric and Ryan were only on the third floor.

"Ryan, how do you know that?" Eric asked.

"I saw a painting of her. Carol Faulkner is the nice of Mr. Faulkner. The one that Ms. Wilson saw him kissing." Ryan whispered, "We should really go back down now."

Eric shook his head and approached Carol, who simply smiled and reach her hand out to Eric.

"Eric get back here you idiot!" Ryan growled, "She's a fucking ghost!"

"Carol, can you please open the doors and windows for us?" Eric asked.

Carol's smile vanished and she suddenly turned in to Mr. Faulkner. Eric was pushed back and fell to the floor. Ryan screamed and ran down the stairs. Eric stood up and got ready to run after him when the ghost disappeared.

"I'm imagining things. Ghosts are not real." Eric said, "Ryan? Ryan come back up here you coward!"

Eric took a deep breath before he continued walking up the stairs. Even if the house was haunted he needed to see that Frank and Natalia were okay. Eric ignored the laughter and the footsteps behind him as he walked up to the fifth floor.

**TBC…**

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

What Eric saw when he reached the fifth floor would haunt him for the rest of his life. He saw Frank and Natalia sitting on the floor in the hallway gnawing at their wrists. The blood oozed from their wounds and they both looked up at Eric smirking. Eric started to back away and Natalia and Frank stood up and slowly walked towards him with their hands stretched out to touch him.

"This isn't real, this isn't real." Eric repeated as he kept on backing away from his two friends.

Natalia and Frank glanced at each other before they launched themselves at Eric and grabbed his arms to pull him towards them. Eric screamed and fought violently to free himself as Natalia and Frank scratched him with their nails and bit his neck. The whole time Natalia and Frank laughed. Eric threw up when Natalia's nails scratched deep wounds all over his stomach and chest.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" Eric pleaded.

Inside Mrs. Faulkner's room Natalia and Frank listened to their friend's scream for help.  
"Eric! What the hell is going on out there?" Natalia shouted and banged at the door.

The door had suddenly closed as they had tried to leave and they were hoping that the team would come looking for them. Eric's screams faded and Frank and Natalia stopped banging on the door.

"Is he gone? What the hell happened to him?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know Nat." Frank said and tried to open the door.

Suddenly the lights went out and Natalia and Frank were pushed apart and hit the walls. Natalia groaned as she hit her head and could hear Frank trying to stand up.

"Frank? Where are you?" She asked.

When the lights were turned on again she saw Frank looking at her with blood red eyes and a smile that didn't belong to him.

"Frank?"

Frank looked down at his hand and smirked as he saw the knife he was holding.

"Murderer." Frank said.

"Frank, stay the fuck away from me!"

Frank approached Natalia and she jumped up on the bed, but Frank was faster than her. Within seconds he had pushed her down on the floor and started to stab her with the knife. Natalia screamed and tried to hit the big Texan, but she could feel the life leave her. Frank laughed like a maniac as he tasted the blood on the knife.

"Murderer!" Frank growled and stabbed Natalia again.

Frank then stood up and looked at the lifeless body on the floor. He looked at the knife and cut his own throat. He smiled as the blood covered his chest and he died.

**-I-**

Horatio, Calleigh, Jesse and Walter had heard both male and female screams and the lights had turned on and off. Ryan had come running down the stairs just before it had all started. Now nobody could hear anything.

"Ryan what is going on?" Horatio asked.

"I saw a ghost. Carol Faulkner. She was the niece of Mr. Faulkner, when Eric approached her she turned in to Mr. Faulkner and I ran." Ryan panted.

"You left him alone?" Calleigh growled.

"I freaked out! That fucking ghost scared me half to death." Ryan exclaimed, "Then I came down here and the screaming started."

"What if something happened to Eric? You left him alone, Ryan!" Calleigh said with anger clear in her voice.

"Calleigh, I freaked out! I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Enough you two! I'll go up and see what's wrong." Horatio said and started walking up the stairs.

He didn't get further than four steps up when he was suddenly pushed back down and landed on the floor. He hit his head and was knocked out. Calleigh was the first one to get over the shock and she tried to wake up her boss.

"Horatio? Can you hear me?" She asked.

Walter and Ryan looked up the stairs and then at their boss. A man that they had never seen injured before was suddenly unconscious. They didn't feel safe knowing that Horatio was knocked out.

"H, come on wake up." Walter said and shook him gently.

"Shit, he's out cold." Calleigh sighed, "Let's stay down here."

"What about Eric, Nat and Frank?" Ryan asked.

"Do we dare go up the stairs?" Calleigh asked nervously.

Ryan and Walter shook their heads and remained in the lobby.

It took less than an hour before Horatio finally woke up and when he did, Eric, Natalia and Frank came down the stairs with blood all over them. Calleigh hugged Eric hard.

"What the hell happened to you?" Walter asked.

"You're not going to believe it." Frank sighed.

"We'll believe anything." Horatio said and explained what had happened when he tried to walk up the stairs.

"Well, this is even crazier." Natalia said, "Frank and I apparently killed Eric, only we don't remember doing that. Then Frank stabbed me and then committed suicide."

"You're standing right before us alive." Walter said.

"Exactly. I remember hearing Eric screaming and how Frank's eyes were blood red, but it was like a dream." Natalia said.

"Ryan's eyes were red down in the basement before too. We think it's a sign that the ghosts are pretending to be us." Eric said.

"Were Frank and Nat's eyes red when they killed you?" Horatio asked.

"No… okay, so maybe the eyes isn't the only sign. But I mean, I know that Nat and Frank would never kill me." Eric said.

"We know that too." Ryan said.

"It was like a dream for me too." Eric sighed and sat down on the first step of the stairs, "I'm going crazy by this. This can't be real. Frank and Nat scratched and bit me and then suddenly I woke up with bloody clothes, but not a single scratch or bite mark on me."

"The ghosts are playing mind tricks on us." Horatio said.

Ryan was looking closer at the windows and suddenly saw a hole in wooden boards that covered the windows.

"I found a hole!" He exclaimed and stuck his hand through it.

He banged on the window to attract attention from the officers outside.

"Let's pull the boards away." Horatio said and they all got to it.

Then they just watched as the officers outside did nothing to help them. They didn't hear their screams or their banging on the windows for help.

"Is that dude entering the house?" Walter asked and pointed at an officer that opened the door that was right next to Walter.

They all looked at the door and frowned as it didn't open. When they looked out the windows again the door was open, but from the inside it was closed.

"What the hell is this shit?" Frank asked, "How can they be inside the house when we can't see them?"

"They're not. The ghosts are tricking us." Ryan said.

"Okay team, let's try and find out what happened in 1845." Horatio said.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Maybe it can get us out and while we look we might just find a hidden door that can help us out of here." Horatio explained.

"We stick together though." Calleigh said.

"Yes. Maybe if we solve the case from 1845, we can be set free or whatever you want to call it." Horatio said, "But we have to do something."

The team nodded in agreement and started to walk up to the fifth floor to look through the rooms of the Faulkner family again.

**-I-**

Tom had finished the autopsy on the body and was expecting the team or at least _someone_ from the team to drop by and hear what he had found. The man had died from massive head trauma but Tom couldn't tell who the killer was. Tom also came to voicemail every time he called someone on the team.

"Dr. Loman?" A voice asked from the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dt. Stuart Grayson; I need you to go back to the crime scene." Stuart said.

"Why?"

"Something horrible has happened." Stuart said, "There is blood all over the place and the team... well, you'll have to see for yourself."

Tom frowned and nodded.

**-I-**

"Maybe we're dead." Walter suggested when nobody had said anything for a while.

"Dead?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, we're dead and this is an illusion in our afterlife." Walter explained.

"I sure hope not. It will probably mean that we're stuck here forever and I really don't want to have to guess if you are yourselves all the time or if a ghost is pretending to be you." Ryan said, "Not to mention that I'm sick of seeing things that aren't fucking real and see people outside the house ignore us. I don't want to be here and wonder if…"

"Ryan!" Horatio interrupted, "Stop worrying. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation to all of this."

"Maybe it's not." Natalia said, "What if the ghosts actually do exist and they're not planning on letting us leave."

"Think positive." Calleigh said.

"How the fuck are we supposed to do that!" Ryan exclaimed, "We're in a fucking dream land or something! You saw what went on in the lobby, we were screaming for help and _nobody_ heard us! It's not normal to see a person enter a house and on the same time not enter it."

"I'm just saying that we have to be positive so that we don't give up!" Calleigh growled, "If you lose hope then you lose a reason to fight for your life too."

"This is Mrs. Faulkner's bedroom." Frank said and interrupted the bickering, "Were I killed Natalia and then myself."

"And this is her diary." Horatio said and picked up a very dusty small book. He found some interesting pages and read it out loud for the team.

_I cannot live with him anymore._

_He has become violent and evil. He hits me and the boys. _

_He is no longer the man I married._

_He is a monster._

"They were in need of couple's therapy." Ryan muttered.

"Ryan, this is serious." Natalia sighed.

"I am serious."

"No, you're not. You're trying to be funny." Natalia said.

Ryan just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Enough!" Horatio growled, "Act like adults and not kids. Instead of giving up Ryan, why don't you at least _pretend_ to be interested in getting out."

Ryan nodded, "Sorry."

_I think he is in love with Carol._

_I saw him look at her with the same look he once gave me._

_When we were in love he would look at me with the softest eyes and smile._

_Now he does that to her instead of me._

_Poor Carol adores her uncle. She has no idea what kind of a man he really is._

"So the wife knew that Mr. Faulkner wanted to screw his own niece too?" Ryan asked.

"Apparently. But it was Ms. Wilson who saw them kiss." Horatio said.

"I wonder where he murdered them." Eric said.

"Let's check the rest of the floors." Horatio said.

The team searched all the floors before they went down to the lobby again. Horatio picked up a vase on a table next to the stairs and threw it at the window. The vase broke but not the window. Walter decided to shoot at the window and the bullet went through it, yet the officers outside didn't notice.

"How can they miss the sound of a gun being fired?" Walter asked, "Something really strange is going on H."

"Hey! We're in here!" Horatio yelled, but the officer's didn't respond.

"H…"

"Yeah?"

"Where is everyone else?" Walter asked.

Horatio turned around and noticed that he and Walter were the only ones left in the lobby.

"Maybe they went down the basement." Horatio shrugged.

Horatio and Walter started to walk down the basement and the first things they saw was Ryan's lifeless body on the floor by the showers. Horatio touched his body, but nothing happened.

"It's a trick. It has to be." Walter whispered.

"We should keep on going." Horatio said.

The two men continued down the hallway and soon saw Eric banging his head against the wall.

"_Must kill. Must kill. Murderer_." Eric cried and blood started to ooze from a head wound.

Horatio reached out a hand to touch Eric on the shoulder, but Walter stopped him.

"Let's leave them alone. I don't think it's safe to touch them." Walter said.

Horatio nodded and they walked passed Eric. Suddenly Calleigh came stumbling passed them with blood all over herself. She kept mumbling the same words as Eric and then disappeared.

"Let's leave H." Walter pleaded.

"No, we have to find the rest of them." Horatio said, "These are our friends."

"No, it's not. It's the ghosts." Walter said.

Horatio shook his head and continued walking. Water hesitated before he followed his boss. They walked down some stairs and made many turns before they saw something that made them want to throw up. Jesse and Natalia were sitting on the ground eating each other's flesh. Natalia ripped away Jesse's arm from his body and started gnawing at it.

"Fuck this!" Walter exclaimed and turned around to leave, but Horatio grabbed his shirt.

"We have to check Walter." Horatio said, "Ghosts or not they have invaded our friends' bodies."

Walter followed the red head further down the hallway and soon they came to an old storage room for food. Inside was the entire team. Horatio and Walter watched as Frank killed Natalia, Calleigh, Ryan, Jesse and Eric. They realized that it was what had happened in 1845.

"Frank is Mr. Faulkner." Horatio said.

Just as they turned to walk around there was a blinding flash of light and Walter covered his eyes. When he could see again he saw the team standing in front of him with blood red eyes.

"Um, I'm going to leave now." Walter said.

Horatio reached his hands out and smirked. The rest of the team followed him and Walter started to back away.

"Don't touch me you fucking freaks!" Walter growled and started to run back the way he and Horatio had come.

He could hear them laughing and running after him. Walter could barely see where he was going and he realized that he was lost.

"Leave me alone!" Walter yelled and then was knocked unconscious as he ran straight in to a wall.

**-I-**

"Walter? Wake up." Horatio said.

Walter stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He had a terrible headache and groaned as he sat up.

"You're normal right?" He asked.

"Yeah, we all are now." Horatio said.

"Where's everybody else?"

"In the lobby." Horatio sighed, "We all had the same vision. We all saw the team kill each other the way that Mr. Faulkner killed his family in 1845. Only in my vision you suddenly became obsessed."

"In my vision it was you who did that." Walter said and stood up.

"I talked with the others, they saw the same thing. Calleigh walked down there with Natalia and then Natalia became obsessed."

"But in Natalia's vision it was the opposite?" Walter guessed.

"Exactly."

When Horatio and Walter reached the lobby they saw the rest of the team sit at the bottom of the stairs looking very sad.

"Anything new happened while we were gone?" Horatio asked.

"No." Eric sighed.

Horatio nodded and approached the windows again, he gasped at what he saw which alerted his team and they all looked outside. What they saw shocked them. Tom was there and bodies were being wheeled out of the house, but for the team inside nothing was different.

"Who are those bodies?" Calleigh asked.

Eric suddenly recognized his badge lying on top of a blanket that covered one of the bodies.

"That's my badge!" He exclaimed.

One of the blankets fell off and revealed Calleigh's face.

"I'm dead?" She asked shocked.

"It can't be. We're here." Ryan said and banged on the window.

"Ryan, they can't hear us. We're stuck in this house because out there we're dead." Frank said.

"We're not fucking dead! We're in here!" Ryan growled and kept on banging on the window.

On the outside Tom watched as several bodies in the team were loaded in to ambulances that would drive them to the morgue.

"I'm sorry Dr. Loman." Stuart said, "We don't know what happened. The officers say that they doors closed and when they got them opened ten minutes later everyone but two were dead. They had been killed with an axe."

Stuart had a bloody axe in a plastic bag in his hands and Tom shook his head. This couldn't be real.

"Who are still alive?" He asked.

"Lt. Caine and Dt. Wolfe."

"How?"

"That's what we're wondering too. They don't have any blood on them, not even spatter. Lt. Caine is just staring straight ahead and Dt. Wolfe is mumbling words about how his friends died." Stuart sighed, "They'll be taken to the hospital for a psychological evaluation."

"These are normal people Dt." Tom said, "Lt. Caine and Dt. Wolfe are not psychos!"

"Sir, what they witnessed in there must have been terrible. It can make even a strong man like Lt. Caine have a nervous breakdown."

"This can't be true. There has to be a better explanation. Who killed the rest of the team?"

"Right now it seems like a ghost killed them Dr." Stuart shrugged.

Tom watched as Horatio and Ryan walked passed him and were put in a police car. Ryan kept mumbling words about the team. Tom remained at the scene, too shocked to move.

Inside the house, the team was screaming for help and praying that the ghosts were just playing yet another mind trick on them.

"Tom! We're in here!" Ryan yelled.

**-I-**

Two months later Ryan Wolfe and Horatio Caine were not considered mentally healthy. Ryan had mumbled the same words for two months and Horatio didn't respond to anything. Tom was visiting and like always he tried to make something coherent come out from both of the two men. He didn't believe that a ghost had killed the rest of the team, there had to be another explanation.

"Horatio, if you're in there… please talk to me." Tom pleaded.

"Dr. Loman." A nurse said, "He's not going answer you."

"I have to keep trying." Tom sighed, "Okay, I'm ready to see Ryan Wolfe now."

Poor Ryan Wolfe was rocking back and forth in his bed when Tom sat down on a chair next to it.

"Killed them. Axe. They killed them." Ryan mumbled.

"Who killed them Ryan?"

"They killed them. Red eyes."

Tom sighed. Ryan's words were the same as every other time he had been there.

On the same time two boys walked on the main road that passed the house. They stopped just where the dirt road that leads to the house began.

"The ghosts are screaming again." One boy sighed.

"They just want us to go there and help them get out. But it's not going to happen." The older boy said.

"Why not?"

"Because if we let them out, they'll kill all of us."

The boys continued walking and ignored the screams that came from the house. However, it was not the ghosts screaming for help. It was a team of CSI's and a Srgt, that had been trapped in the house for two months. To the real world they were dead, but inside the house they were alive and every day they hoped that somebody would let them out.

_**The End!**_

**Please review!**


End file.
